


Smile

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: "Seeing you having fun earlier, made me happy already. Things were tough and we barely get to rest, but seeing your smile relaxes me. So I hope that you were truly happy and that you're not hiding things behind that smile..."





	Smile

Jiu had to smile at the sight before her. She's glad they could have fun even just for a while. They were out of the country to shoot their comeback and the company gave them permission to look around the city.

Handong and Sua were busy taking photos of each other while Dami was taking shots of the place. And of course, Gahyeon's filming her vlog.

As the four girls were busy taking photos, she could hear the 2 left shouting and laughing somewhere behind her.

She turned around and saw Siyeon and Yoohyeon playing on a small playground near the area as if they were children. They were taking turns on the swing.

Siyeon was laughing because she literally pushed Yoohyeon off the swing when the younger girl had asked her for a push.

"Si, Yoohyeon! Careful!" She had to remind them.

Soon, the other girls were now beside her, sitting on one of the benches on the playground. But instead of Siyeon, it was now Sua who's playing with Yoohyeon. Gahyeon, of course, had filmed all the shrieking and shouting and laughing by the two.

"Trust me, Sua's gonna lose. Yoohyeon's energy shall never be challenged." Siyeon spoke before drinking some water.

Jiu could only shake her head. But she was glad Yoohyeon's having fun. They have been preparing for a comeback and with Jiu being the leader, she's a lot busier than the her members. She barely had time to ask how her girlfriend was doing. Knowing her too well, Yoohyeon would choose to do things on her own rather than bothering Jiu. Yoohyeon's good at keeping things but of course Jiu could see through her.

"Aren't you gonna stop your girlfriends?" Dami asked Siyeon and Jiu.

"And be pulled to play again? No." Siyeon smirked.

"Trust me, in 10, Sua's gonna give up." Jiu said.

All girls watched the two and Jiu was right. Sua slumped her body beside Siyeon, while her girlfriend offered her a drink.

"How's babysitting?" Siyeon asked, earning a slap on her arm.

"I forgot how Yoohyeon can be on playgrounds. Goodness, Jiu. Stop her before she's too tired. She could sleep for hours and wake up late for the photoshoot."

"Yoohyeon! Snacks!" Jiu called, and surprisingly, Yoohyeon walked over. Jiu stood up and offered a face towel for Yoohyeon before turning back to preparing the snacks for the girls.

Soon, she felt a tug on her shirt and look over at Yoohyeon who's pouting.

"Big baby." She took the face towel from Yoohyeon and wiped the other girl's sweat. She then offered her a drink too.

"Now sit and eat. We still have our last stop before going to the hotel." Yoohyeon silently obeyed and happily ate all the food Jiu had offered her.

◎

They were on a park by the river. The girls took the time for sightseeing and rest before going back to their rooms. Despite the few people passing by, Yoohyeon didn't care. She was sitting on Jiu's lap, hugging the girl as she buries her face on her girlfriend's neck.

"Told you she's gonna doze off." Dami teased, making Yoohyeon lift her head.

"Go away, I wanna rest." Yoohyeon huffed, making Dami laugh.

"GAHYEON! HEREEE!"

Dami then pulled Gahyeon to where the two were sitting and told her to film them.

"And here, you see the fallen Yoohyeon. She now regrets giving all her energy to that playground."

They hear Yoohyeon groan. She wanted to sleep but of course she can't on this place, especially when the member kept on bugging her. She hugged Jiu tighter making the older girl pat her head.

"And oh, Jiu unnie say hi!"

"Yeoreobeun, annyeong~"

"Jiu-yah~ tell Gahyeon to stop filming!" Yoohyeon whined.

"Arasseo, take a nap." Jiu smiled. Of course she always love this side of Yoohyeon. Clingy and soft.

Jiu nodded to Dami and Gahyeon and they smiled before leaving the two alone.

"I told you not to play too much." Jiu said.

"But playgrounds." Yoohyeon buried her face more on Jiu's neck. She loves how the girl's scent always relaxes her.

"Hmm, at least you had fun. You were stressed. You know I can still see you." The girl just nodded. Jiu kissed Yoohyeon's temple as attempt to show her care.

"You can always tell me, Yooh. You're never a bother, hmm? I would still choose you over work if I have to."

Yoohyeon lifted her head, her arms around Jiu's neck. Her eyes were tired but she was smiling. She looked around and made sure no one was around before leaning to peck her dear girlfriend's lips. Jiu's eyes went wide, making Yoohyeon chuckle.

"Yoohyeon!"

"I love you. Thank you, Minji."

"I love you, too. I can't even get mad." Jiu huffed, pulling Yoohyeon closer.

"I have been sitting on your lap for almost an hour, you think I'm scared if someone sees me kissing you?"

Jiu raised her brow and Yoohyeon did it again.

"Yooh-"

"Oopsie." Yoohyeon laughed before hugging Jiu again.

"You worry too much. Try to look at what Sua unnie and Siyeon unnie are doing."

Jiu did and she had to mentally slap her forehead on what she saw. As usual, they were enjoying too much. Siyeon had Sua on her back as she ran around pretending to be super heroes.

"You're right, Yoohyeonnie." But Yoohyeon didn't respond.

And when she thought that Yoohyeon was finally asleep, she felt a finger poking her waist.

"Kim Yoohyeon!"

Yoohyeon leaned back laughing. She'd finally regained her energy and it's time for Jiu to play. Raising her arms, she pretended to poke Jiu's waist again. Before it could touch, Jiu had flinched already.

"I haven't even tickled you!" Yoohyeon said, suppressing her laughter.

"You're making fun of me huh?"

Before Yoohyeon could stand up from Jiu's lap, the older girl had her hands already poking Yoohyeon's ticklish spots. Yoohyeon was lucky to be able to get off and started running.

Of course, she started the game and Jiu's not willing to lose. She ran after Yoohyeon, almost bumping to the 2 "superheroes" who were still playing around.

"Come here you cowaaard!"

If there's someone who could be on the same level with Yoohyeon in terms of energy, it is Jiu. Call her the eldest but her love for exercising gave her the advantage. You would give up on Yoohyeon but you wouldn't want to challenge Jiu.

"Got ya."

Jiu caught Yoohyeon, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. Yoohyeon then placed her arms on the other girl's neck, pulling her closer.

"I would always let you catch me, you know that."

Still holding her girlfriend's waist on her left arm, Jiu fixed Yoohyeon's hair, tucking some strands behind her ear.

"You know what? Cringey but I guess it's true when you're in love."

"What is it, love?" Yoohyeon unconsciously pouted, something she does when she's curious.

Jiu chuckled, she had to kiss that pout. And she did. Yoohyeon's eyes went wide.

"Seeing you having fun earlier, made me happy already. Things were tough and we barely get to rest, but seeing your smile relaxes me. So I hope that you were truly happy and that you're not hiding things behind that smile. Thank you for being my sunshine, love. "

Jiu tiptoed for a bit, kissing her puppy's forehead. She hasn't done this for a while. Comforting her girlfriend, telling her how her happiness is so important.

"You really won't let me go huh?"

"Trust me, love. It's fine. Tell me." Jiu reached for her cheeks, caressing it with her thumb.

"Unnies! The car is here!" They heard Gahyeon shout.

Jiu glanced at Yoohyeon but the girl was looking ahead. She grabbed the other girl's hand, gripping it tightly. Though she wanted to hold it a little bit longer, she had to let go since Yoohyeon sits at the back while she rides shotgun.

"Dong-ah can you sit here for today?" Jiu asked.

"Sure unnie. Is she fine?"

Yoohyeon had her eyes closed and was seated at the farthest seat at the back.

"She will be, don't worry. Thank you Dongie."

Jiu then went to where Handong was supposed to sit, beside Yoohyeon. When seated, she tapped Yoohyeon's thighs lightly. The girl was suprised while Jiu only smiled, patting her own shoulder. Yoohyeon got the messaged and linked her arms with Jiu, leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Tell me when we get back, hmm? I love you." Jiu whispered, kissing the top of Yoohyeon's head.

◎

"What's taking Dami so looong?"

Yoohyeon frustratingly looked for a certain snack on her bag. She wasn't so sure if she placed it on her bag or on Dami's before going inside the car.

She heard the door clicked and quickly shot the question.

"Dami, are the snacks on your bag? I can't find mine~"

Instead of a response, she felt arms wrapping on her waist pulling her into a back hug. She didn't have to ask why because she's sure the girl isn't Dami.

"Jiu-yah? Why are you here?" She turned her head to her right, looking at her girlfriend.

"Is this what my baby is looking for?" Jiu lifted her left arm which is holding a plastic bag.

"Dami told me to pass it to you since I asked to exchange rooms for tonight~" Jiu added, smiling. Yoohyeon turned around to properly hug Jiu.

"Thank you, love." She released the hug and saw Jiu on her cute pajamas with cherries as design.

"Stressed? You bought too many snacks." Jiu asked, as she prepare the food.

"I really can't escape your interrogation?" Yoohyeon tried to sound scared making Jiu laugh.

"Don't be silly. Now, go get changed first."

When Yoohyeon finished and went out of the bathroom, she saw Jiu already eating the chocopie which is personally requested by her. Yoohyeon smiled at the cute sight. She decided to lie down beside Jiu, her head on the girl's lap.

"Sooo..." Yoohyeon started.

"Hm?"

"It's the same old thing again. I mean, you know. I barely go out, not unless I'm with the members or with you. So though I love performing, comebacks makes me really anxious. I was bored staying at home for too long but it scares me to go outside and interact with people. And since we're able to spend free time earlier, I enjoyed too much because I've been stuck at home for a while. So now I'm getting stressed because I don't even understand." Yoohyeon said it in one go. They already have these kind of talks so she already know the drill.

Jiu didn't say anything and just looked at Yoohyeon. She then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I know my words aren't enough, but don't worry. I'll be by your side and will make sure that you aren't alone. I hope I'll be able to make you feel better even with just my presence.Thank you for telling me these.

"And thank you for always listening, love."

Yoohyeon sat up and decided to eat with Jiu. They talked about different things as they finished their snacks. Jiu's happy that Yoohyeon was finally smiling with a calmer look in her eyes.

"Will you sleep here tonight?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Of course, I switched rooms right?" Jiu was already lying down on Dami's bed.

"No," Yoohyeon pouted, "I mean here." She patted the space beside her.

Jiu chuckled and moved to lie down beside Yoohyeon. By instinct, Yoohyeon hugged Jiu's waist and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. Usually, it was Yoohyeon who's being the pillow.

"Good night, love. Sleep well."

Yoohyeon looked up to Jiu and softly kissed the girl's lips. "Good night, love. Thank you for tonight."

Yoohyeon smiled as she closed her eyes. Seeing Jiu before she sleeps and knowing that she'll be the first thing to see in the morning, is indeed a reason to smile.

«●»

 


End file.
